A Kitsune's Tail
by RadioactivePenguins16.5
Summary: Alyse stumbles into feudal japan where she makes friends with a Kitsune named Kaida. But when she becomes possessed by the ice demon Kimiko, what will happen? And what is this- does Sesshomaru have a soft spot after all?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Into the Well

Alyse was looking out the window of the bus. The scenery passed by in a blur, but she could still make out some shops signs. To the other kids on the bus, they would look like just a bunch of characters, but since she could read and speak Japanese, they made perfect sense to her. She even saw a Wal-Mart once as the bus zoomed through Tokyo.

She brushed a bit of her long, brown hair out of her eyes and watched the people as she passed, her boredom steadily increasing. In fact, this didn't change until she heard the teacher at the front of the bus announce: "Go explore and have fun, but meet up at the hotel before seven!"

_No problem. _Alyce got up and joined the flood of teens as they made their way off the bus. But rather than follow them all to various anime stores and restaurants, something else caught her eye- an old shrine.

She was walking through the shrine when she noticed a strange building. At one point it had been nailed shut, but now the door was swinging open in the wind, creaking slightly. "Okay, that's weird," Alyse thought. Despite her better judgment, she walked into the building. Below her was an old well, one that looked like it hadn't been used for a long time. Her curiosity got the best of her, and she leaned over to look inside.

Her foot slipped in the mud, and she fell inside. As soon as she had hit the bottom, she passed out.

A few hours later, she woke up and, with a moan, she opened her eyes. Her head was aching but she couldn't see anything. It was so dark. What had happened?

_Oh that's right, she thought, I fell down that stupid well._

She pushed herself onto her knees and looked up towards the opening. "Dang, that's one heck of a climb." Alyse grabbed onto a strand of ivy and pulled herself up the wall of the well until she made it to the top. And once there her jaw nearly dropped, because instead of being in that old building, she was surrounded by trees.-

A young Kitsune girl sat in a hollow tree, enjoying the honey she had managed to steal from some bees. She was sure they wouldn't miss it- she had smoked them out really well.

_Besides, until Kitten Ears gets back, I have to go back to the way I used to live. Which means theft. _She licked some of the stray honey off of her fingers, taking care not to get it in her rusty colored hair. _From bees or villagers, does it matter? As long as I get something sweet…_

Kaida heard a noise suddenly that broke her out of her thoughts. She jumped out to investigate the noise, which seemed to come from the direction of the old well.

"InuYasha said not to go near it…" She told herself. "But… I wanna see what the noise is!" She ran towards the well and hid up in a tree, watching as a strange girl appeared from out of the well. The girl sat on the edge of the well for a long time, looking as if she had just woken up. Kaida heard her mutter: "Okay, so I hit my head when I feel down the well and now I'm in a coma...yeah, seems like a pretty good explination to me. Question is, how do I wake up?" Kaida looked at the girl. "Hmm... I don't know what a 'coma' is, but I don't think she is a demon. She doesn't smell like one." The Kitsune watched as she then pulled a shiny package of something. From where she was sitting she could tell it said 'Snickers' on it. "What? I still have candy in a coma?" The weird girl asked herself. She sat down on a log just below where Kaida hid and set the object beside her. Now Kaida was really curious. She jumped down silently and swiped the shiny 'snickers' thingy while she wasn't looking. Then she scrambled back up the trunk and began to unwrap it. _Smells like food…_ She took a bite. "MMM!" She realized a bit too late just how loud she had been. The girl apparently heard her because she asked; "Whose there?" She looked up. "What the..." The fox looked down and grinned sheepishly. "Uhm... Hi?" She jumped from her perch on the tree branch. "This is pretty good. What is it?" Alyse jumped back. "What are you?" She picked up a fallen branch and held it like a club. Kaida ignored the question and took another bite. "This really is yummy... Do you have more?" Alyse swung the branch at the girl. She dodged it. "What the-" She dropped the candy wrapper to the ground in surprise. "Why did you do that? You coulda hurt me!" "That's the point you idiot!" Alyse swung again, this time hitting the girl in the gut. ""Now answer my question! Who...what are you?" Kaida fell to the ground. "Oof!" She rubbed her tail. "Ow... who are you calling an idiot? I'm a Kitsune, smart one!" Alyse hit her on the head. "A Kitsune? And you're calling me stupid? Kitsunes aren't real! Your just a dork in a costume! And I'll prove it!" She dropped the branch and grabbed Kaida's ears. She began to pull as hard as she could, thinking they were just fake.

But, of course, they weren't. Kaida winced in pain. "Owwww! Jeeze you jerk, let go!" When Alyse had done so, she rubbed her sore ears gently. "My goodness, have you grown up in a barn? Wait… nevermind… I have, so that doesn't work…"

Alyse looked confused. "Huh. They must be attacked pretty tight. But what about the fake tail?" She went to grab Kaida's bushy tail instead.

The Kitsune made fire appear on her hand. "Stop! Don't you dare touch my tail!" Alyse fell to her knees. "Oh my...your hands are on fire!"

Kaida stared at her.

"Quick, we need water or something! Oh! I know!" She grabbed Kaida's hand and slammed them onto the ground. The fire spread from her hands to the grass. Kaida watched the blaze for a second, then sighed. "Idiot…" She snapped and all the fire disappeared. "Now, back to my question- What is this?" she picked up the empty wrapper and held it in front of Alyse once again. "And is there any more of it?" Alyse didn't respond and instead stared at the charred grass. "But...how? I don't, I don't..." Her eyes rolled back in her head and she fainted. Kaida rolled her eyes. "Well, it's almost nightfall, and I can't leave her alone out here…" She groaned. "I guess I have to drag her somewhere safer too…" She grabbed the girl's arms and started to pull her away from the area of the well, which was no easy task for a young Kitsune.

But from the shadows loomed a person unseen. _Interesting… _The person thought as they watched this.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alyse woke up with a mouth full of dirt

It was late at night, judging from how dark it was. She could hear not only crickets, but the crackling of a fire. She turned her head to see the Kitsune she had met earlier playing with the flames, making little figures dance across her hands out of it.

Kaida looked at her and smiled, extinguishing the flames in her hands by simply closing her fists. "Hey rise and shine. You fainted." The smell of the camp fire made Alyse's stomach grumble with hunger. She pushed herself into a sitting position. "Fainted huh? I thought if you faint in a dream...you usually wake up." Kaida rolled her eyes. "Please, if this was a dream, I would be dating Sess- oh you don't know him never mind." She put her hand in the fire and rearranged the coals. Alyce could see something lying near them- what looked like a large chicken. "How can you do that with burning your hands?" Alyse asked, ignoring Kaida's previous statement about this not being a dream. It had to be, it just had to. Why else would there be a fox eared girl who could touch fire? "I just kinda bend the fire away." she said casually. "It doesn't hurt me ever. Unlike logs." she smiled mischievously. "I'm Kaida." "I'm Alyse," she said. Then she laughed. "Sorry about your head. Honestly, I didn't think I hit you that hard. I guess the ears kinda freaked me out." Kaida shrugged. "I never get lucky like Inu does... I always get hit, his ears get rubbed." She pouted a bit. "Inu? Who's Inu?" "A friend of mine." Kaida stretched. "He and a girl named Kagome went through the well. They should be back in the morning." "The...well?" Alyse thought about the old wooden thing she had fallen into. "The one I climbed out of?" "Yep." Kaida formed a ball of flames and started throwing it up and catching it. "It's a portal between now and modern Japan." "Japan? That's right!" Alyse bolted to her feet. "I have to get back! If this...if this really isn't a dream then I have to go back now!" Kaida shook her head. "Not right now, we are too far away from the well now. Its way too dangerous- I might be a demon myself, but there are really bad demons out here. Stay here for a while. "I can't! Ms. Rachel...she's going to kill me..." Alyse fell to her knees. "I have to get back...or the other kids will pay for it..." Kaida grabbed Alyse' wrist and tried to pull her back down. "Believe me, it is WAY too dangerous. It isn't worth it." Alyse pulled away. "You don't understand, Kaida. Even if it is dangerous, I have to get back. I don't care about any demons or monsters. The only one I'm afraid of is Ms. Rachel." Alyse got to her feet and ran into the forest. Kaida sighed and ran after her. "Alyse, wait! I'll take you there!" Alyse slowed down. "Are you being serious? or Are you just going to drag me back? "I promise on two conditions." Kaida grabbed Alyse' arm. "First, please come back, okay? You are so nice! Second, bring me more of that yummy stuff! Please? You promise?" "Yummy...oh! You mean the snickers? Yeah, sure, I promise." Kaida clapped and led Alyse through the forest, carrying the now cooked chicken in her hand. They had to eat dinner at some point, right?

The figure still watched from the shadows. _She seems to have adjusted pretty well. She went from hitting the little fangirl to sharing a meal. How interesting. I shall have to keep watching her…_

Soon the two friends were within sight of the well once more. As they walked up, Alyse threw aside the last chicken bone and looked at the old thing. "That's it? Huh, you'd think a portal between time periods was cooler looking..." Kaida snickered. "Its feudal Japan. This is cool. You still will come back right? I will send InuYasha after you if you don't." Alyse smiled a little. "InuYasha, huh? Weird name. Anyway, he doesn't know what I look like so I doubt he'd be able to find me. But, yeah, I'll come back. I just..." her voice trailed off. Alyse suddenly felt sick. "DO you...feel that? "No... What?" Kaida became very worried.

"I'm cold…"

"Alyse, maybe you should move..." "I...I can't. I can't move at all." Kaida grabbed Alyse' hand to pull her away, but dropped it and shrieked. "Your skin is icy..." "Kaida...I can't...I can't breathe..." Alyse let out a blood chilling scream and fell to the ground. Around her, the grass began to freeze over.

Kaida jumped away. "Alyse! I'll be right back! I'll get help."

Alyse got to her feet as soon as Kaida was out of sight and staggered in the opposite direction. Everything she touched turned to ice. Suddenly, she felt herself fall to the ground, and her eyes fogged over with white.* * * * *

Kaida soon found Miroku and Sango at a small campsite nearby. She ran into their camp quite literally.

As she recovered from hitting the tree they were under, she said: "Come help! Quickly!" Sango looked up from cleaning her weapons. "Kaida? What's wrong?" "My new friend is in trouble! Follow me!" The demon slayer got to her feet. "Alright. Show us where she is."* * * * * Kaida ran into the clearing with the well. "There!" She pointed to Alyse who sat crouched on the ground, covered in ice. Sango grabbed Kaida's arm to hold her back. "Stay here, alright? She has a demonic aura around her..." "But-"

Alyse laughed. "You should listen to her, Kaida." She looked over her shoulder. Her eyes were now completely white. Kaida shivered. "Alyse... What happened?" Miroku ran into the clearing, gasping for breath. "Sorry, I kind of lost my sandle back there, and- whoa." His eyes fell on Alyse. "Oh my, what a handsome monk." Alyse said in an almost flirty voice.

"Why, thank you." Miroku grinned. You're not that bad yourself."

Sango's eyes narrowed at him. "Miroku, there is a time and a place."

"Sorry Sango."

"Alyse?" Kaida started to approach her friend while the other two bickered.

The girl got to her feet shakily. "I am not Alyse! This body now belongs to me- Kimiko, the demon of ice!" Sango grabbed her boomerang. "She's been possessed." Kaida narrowed her eyes. "Hey! That's my friend's body you are inside!" She summoned flames and shot them towards Alyse/Kimiko. Kimiko yawned and put her hand out. As soon as the fire hit her palm it turned to ice and fell, shattering on the ground below. "Playing with fire can be dangerous, little fox. You should be more careful!" Kimiko charged at her. Miroku dodged in front of the Kitsune and made ready to uncover the wind tunnel, but she stopped him. "Wait, that's my friend. If you suck her in there...!" The monk hesitated, unsure of what to do.

"You shouldn't have stopped him." Kimiko grabbed his wrist. "You'll make a nice ice statue, don't you think?" Kaida squealed as Miroku was frozen solid. "No!" Sango pulled out her sword and ran towards Kimiko. But just as she reached her, the possesed girl reached out and froze Sango as well.

"Miroku! Sango!" The fox yelled, firing two flames at her possessed friend. Kimiko went flying back. "Where's your Inuyasha now? Some friend, he can't even protect you!" "Wanna bet? A voice said from the well. "What? Whose there?" Kimiko turned towards the voice just as Inuyasha came flying out.

"Looks like you guys have had some fun while we were gone." He said, studying the frozen statue of his friends. Then he turned and grinned at Kimiko. "Mind if I join in?" "Don't you dare hurt her, Kitten Ears! She is my friend and she is possessed!" Kaida told him, climbing up onto his shoulders. The Half Demon scoffed. "Whatever! All I know is she's a demon and I'll kill her if I have to!" Kimiko laughed, "Kill me, huh? You'd kill an innocent human girl? How awful." Kagome yelled from the well: "Don't kill the human she is possessing, InuYasha!" Inuyasha growled. "Fine! Whatever! But if she gets hurt, it's not my fault!' He pulled out Tetsaiga. "Now, are you going to leave peacefully, or do I have to force you out?" "So that's the Famous Tetsiga I've heard so much about. Great, because that's what I've come for." Kimiko charged InuYasha, reaching towards his throat. Kaida started trying to thaw Miroku out. "Come on..." she looked over at the fight, where she saw what the girl was about to do. "Watch out!" She threw a fireball at Kimiko, knocking her off balance. But she still managed to give InuYasha a nasty scratch. Kimiko growled. "Stupid fox." She sent a column of ice towards her. InuYasha raised the Tetsiga, deflecting Kimiko's attack away from the kitsune, and instead making the ice hit a tree. "Nice try." "How do you plan on winning? You can't kill me. You can't harm me! I will take tetsaiga from you!" Kaida growled and leapt at her. "Sorry Alyse!" she muttered as she grabbed the girl by the hair and pulled her down to the ground. Kimiko screamed. "Kaida! Stop! It hurts!" she said in Alyse's voice.

"Get out of my friend now." Kaida told her firmly.

"Kaida, its me! Your friend Alyse! Please let go!" "Don't be fooled, kaida!" Kaida only faltered for a moment, but that was long enough for Kimiko to grab her arm. She smiled evilly. "Big mistake, fox!" The kitsune tightened her hand as tight as she could just as she was frozen, trapping the hair in her hand. "Kaida!" Inuyasha growled. "You're going to pay for that!" Inuyasha swung Tetsiga, using his wind scar. The blast barely missed Alyse's body, but to power of it was enough to separate Kimiko from Alyse.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Alyse gasped and tried to sit up. Kaida's hold on her hair kept her from sitting. "Oh my gosh...what have..." Alyse looked up at Inuyasha who was standing over her. "Don't just stand there! Help them!" Inuyasha sneered. "Well that's a fine thank you. I deserve something more than THAT!" Kagome glared at him. "InuYasha..." "Fine!" InuYasha walked over to Kaida and slammed the but of his sword against her head. The ice cracked and shattered. "Ow..." Kaida said, falling over. "Jeeze my poor head..." "You should be thanking me as well." He walked over to Miroku and Sango and freed them as well, complaining further when only Miroku thanked him. "Kaida? Are you okay?" Alyse asked, sitting up. "Alyse? You're back?" She nodded. "I...I think so." She looked at Inuyasha, who was going off on a whole rant about not being appreciated. "But...never mind." Kaida hugged Alyse. "Yay!" Then she hugged InuYasha. "Thanks Kitten Ears!" "Don't touch me!" InuYasha yelled and pushed her away. "Get off of me, NOW!" Kaida giggled. "Why is it cuz I like your brother better?" InuYasha hit Kaida on the head. "Don't talk about him, idiot." He growled at her. Kaida winced. "Ow! Stop abusing me just because Sesshy is sexy."

"HEY! What did I tell you?"

"You're jealous."

"WHAT?"

"Your brother got all the looks."

"SHUT UP!"

"Make me."

"I will!" InuYasha picked her up by the tail and shook her a bit.

"OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! LET GO OF ME!"

"Take it back!"

"No!" Sesshomaru is sexier than you!"

Alyse turned her back on the fight and sighed. Hearing that, Miroku knelt down by her side. "Is something wrong?" She didn't look at him. "I'm fine. I just don't like the way InuYasha is treating Kaida is all..." her voice trailed off. She wondered if the monk could hear the lie in her voice. And he really could tell she was lying, but he decided not to go into it any more.

Instead he did a very Miroku-ish thing.

Alyse squealed and punched Miroku. "You perv! Don't touch me!"

"Owwww..." Miroku said. "My apologies, I simply wanted to ask if you would bear my-"

This was the point Sango located the branch Alyse had used earlier and knocked the lecher out with it.

Alyse moved over to Kaida and InuYasha, who was still holding the little kitsune by her tail. "Who is this Sesshy guy you keep mentioning?"

Kaida squealed, and you could almost see hearts in her eyes. "Only InuYasha's amazingly hot older brother!" Alyse smiled a little. "Inuyasha has a brother? Huh, I wonder if he's as hot headed and loud mouthed." InuYasha eye twitched.

Kaida was about to say something when there was a voice from the edge of the woods. "No one is as loudmouthed as him."

Kaida sighed and melted to the ground, a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Oh for the love of…" InuYasha kicked her. "Get up." He then yelled: "What do you want now?" "Nothing. I merely was watching the fight from a distance."

Kaida suddenly hopped to her feet and squealed. "Sesshy!" She cried.

InuYasha glared at her, but did nothing. Out from behind a tree walked Lord Sesshomaru. "Hello." He said calmly, ignoring the fangirly squeaks of excitement from the Kitsune. Alyse simply stared. Kaida looked like this: X3

InuYasha looked like this: -_-* "Go away, Sesshomaru. I'm not in the mood to fight today," Inuyasha said, putting his sword back in it sheath. "Who says I want to fight?" Sesshomaru said calmly. "Again, I simply was watching what was going on. You are lucky, young girl, that you are okay." He then said to Alyse. Alyse snapped out of her daze. She crossed her arms. "Yeah, well, thanks I guess. So your...Sesshy, is it? Hum, I don't see what the big deal is. You're not THAT hot." Then she looked at him again and thought: _Okay, he really IS that hot…_ Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "Do not take offence, but you are a terrible liar." "And you smell like a dog!" InuYasha snickered. "Shut up InuYasha..." Kagome warned. "What did I do?" he asked innocently. Sesshomaru ignored his brother's comment. "You need to be careful Alyse. There might be side effects to the demon that possessed you." Kaida swooned. "He used your name..." "Like what, craving a snow cone? I think I can handle it, Sesshy," Alyse snapped, realizing the fact that her heart was racing at the sound of his voice saying her name. Sesshomaru shook his head. "No, I fear the demon has left a mark in you. You may accidentally have it come back at times- be careful." Sesshomaru looked in her eyes knowingly. Kaida at this point was practically worshiping the ground Sesshomaru stood on, like he was the great and almighty god of perfection and sexiness. ALyse turned her face away from Sesshomaru to keep him from seeing the blush on her face. "Yeah, well, thanks for the warning. Oh, by the way, I think my friend is about to kiss your feet or something." Sesshomaru looked down at Kaida. "Little Fangirl, would you please not do that?" "He spoke to me…" Kaida fainted. Sesshomaru looked at Alyse again. "Alyse, I need to talk to you before you return home. Come find me tomorrow here by the well." Alyse's face blazed red, causing her to put her hands to her face. "Yeah, well, don't count your luck. Like I'd come and meet you." "Looks like you just got shot down by a human." Inuyasha sneered. Sesshomaru said nothing and walked away. "I warned you..." Kagome said. "Sit boy!"InuYasha crashed to the ground, face first. "Why does she do this to me?" His muffled voice said from below the dirt. Alyse ignored them and walked over to Kaida. "Yo, wake up." Kaida sprung up. "I'm awake!" "Hey, when do you think Sesshomaru will be here tomorrow?" She whispered. Kaida got hearts in her eyes again. "He prolly hasn't left yet!" Alyse sulked. "Crap. I was hoping to go through before he got here..." She looked at the Kitsune. "And stop smiling like a fan girl. It's creepy." Kaida stopped smiling like that. Instead, she went over to InuYasha who was still on the ground and rubbed his ears. Alyse walked over to Kagome. "So, how'd you do that? get him to sit I mean. Kagome shrugged. "Its the beads of subjugation. They have this weird spell placed on them that make him fall over if I say Sit-" InuYasha crashed farther into the earth. "Stop saying that!" Kaida snickered. Alyse snickered a little. "Okay, that's funny." Kaida grabbed onto one of InuYasha's ears. He tried to swat her hand away. "Don't do that!" Kaida hugged InuYasha around the neck. "Aww the puppy is grumpy, huh?" "I'm going to kill you!" InuYasha growled as a vain popped out in his forehead. "SIT BOY!" "Kagome," Alyse asked, "Can I ask you a question?" She watched InuYasha create a big hole in the ground, much to the fox demon's delight. "Yeah what?" Kagome turned away from the crater. "What's Sesshomaru like? And why does InuYasha hate him so much?" "Sesshomaru kind of... hates InuYasha. He is a full demon, and he's really powerful. He made InuYasha's life miserable growing up apparently. He also kinda tried to kill me..." She smiled at her hopefully. "But he might be nice." Alyse looked at Kagome like she was crazy. "Okay, he tried to kill you, tortured kitten ears over there, and you're saying he's nice?" Kagome shrugged. "Hey he was being pretty nice to you just now. And he didn't try to kill InuYasha, so that is a good sign. Go talk to him tomorrow." Kagome then added- "Be careful though. If his hands start glowing green, run." Alyse moaned. "Great. A glowing green hand. Anything else I should watch out for? Maybe if he tried to eat me?" "Oh he won't eat you." Kagome told her. "Only try to get you with acid..." "Acid? And you want me to talk to...never mind. I need a laugh. Can you..." She pointed at InuYasha."Of course." She nodded and took a deep breath, waiting for InuYasha to stand up once again.

"!" Inuyasha was soon lying face down in a crater in the earth. "Stop it!" He jumped to his feet again. "This isn't funny!" "Oh no! It is SOOOO funny!" Alyse informed him. Her, Kaida, and Kagome were laughing their heads off, Kaida still hanging on to Inu's neck. He growled and pushed Kaida off of him. "Don't hug me you creepy fox!" Alyse frowned. "Hey! Don't talk to her like that!" "SIT BOY!" Alyse grabbed Kaida's hand and helped her out of the hole. "You okay?" "Yay!" Kaida hugged him again. ALyse smiled. "Kaida, you are way to happy, you know that right?" Kaida nodded and grinned. "I know."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning, Kaida and Alyse made their way back to the old well.

"Kaida...you realize you don't have to come with me, right?" Alyse asked her. "I want to!" Kaida said, slightly pouting. "Its boring here."

"Well, yeah, but I think it would be hard for you to stay with me- you don't exactly look like a normal person." Suddenly a voice said: "Trying to sneak away, young Alyse?"

Alyse nearly jumped. She turned and faced Sesshomaru. "No!' she snapped. "And what about you? Are you following me or something?"

He remained calm. "I told you I needed to speak with you."

Kaida was worshipping him again. Alyse sighed and kicked her. "Stop bowing." she looked back up at Sessy. "Look, if you want to talk so badly, you don't have to follow me. You could, oh I don't know, ask."

He looked at her still. "I did ask."

Alyse tapped her chin. "Let me think...no you didn't." She lowered her voice to try and match that of the demon's. "Alyse, I need to talk to you before you return home. Come find me tomorrow here by the well." She put her hands on her hips. "That doesn't exactly sound like asking to me."

Sesshomaru smirked slightly. "Nice impersonation of me. I am impressed."

Kaida fainted.

Alyse bit the inside of her cheek nervously. "Yeah, well, whatever." she sighed. "Alright, what did you want to talk about?"

"I need to make sure that you remember not to get too upset while in this world on your own. If you do, the demon will come back for a while. This is, unfortunately, permanent."

"What do you mean? The demon won't come back...InuYasha killed it...and why do you even care?' Alyse asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Part of the demon is still alive inside you, and will be for the rest of your life. The last thing you need is to let it gain control without someone there to stop it. As for the second question, I care because you interest me."

Alyse dug her nails into her arm to try and stop her racing heart. "I...interest you? Is that and insult or a compliment?"

"A compliment I assume. You are interesting because you managed to survive the possession so well." Sesshomaru came closer.

Alyse's face went red and she took a step back. "Yeah, well, I'm stubborn like that I guess." "And you recovered almost instantly." Sesshomaru added. "That is rare- I have never seen it that fast." "Again, stubborn I guess." Alyse cleared her throat and looked at Kaida. "Um, I think you killed my friend..." Sesshomaru looked at the unconscious Kitsune and chuckled. "The little FanGirl..." he looked back up at Alyse. Alyse smiled a little. "Yeah, she's crazy. But she's a good person. She's my friend..." she looked at Sesshomaru from the corner of her eyes. "What are you looking at?" Sesshomaru reached out and in one swift movement grabbed Alyse' hands. Before she could fully react, he pulled her close to him and kissed her gently.

(Authors' note: The following was the conversation that took place over chat while writing this story:

Me: I think she fainted XDMeg: ...Am I dreaming or am I among the living?Me: This is living honeyMeg: It's too good to be in the realm of the living!Me: That's so trueMeg: Ikr? lolAnother friend: Kawai!Me: Ikr? X3Meg: I am in heaven right now!

Just thought you guys might enjoy knowing part of the conversation we had while writing this. Now, ONWARD!)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Alyse froze, unsure of what to do. Kaida didn't wake up thankfully. She just stood there in a daze until Sesshomaru finally pulled away from her. Alyse blinked a few times before she managed to choke out: "Um, well...I have to go!" She turned and ran.

Sesshomaru stared off after her, then once she was out of sight he knelt down by the Kitsune. "Hmm..." he smiled. "Good. The little Fangirl didn't see that..." He stood again and, looking one last time in the direction Alyse went, walked away.

She didn't watch where she was going and ran right into Sango. "Hey are you okay? did something happen?" She asked Alyse. Alyse blinked and looked up at Sango. She jumped back. "Oh, Sango! Um, no! Nothing happened! I mean, nothing except... Kaida fainted by the well...you should go get her..." Sango was a bit confused "Hmm… Okay… Hey do you know where the others are?" Alyse shook her head. "Nope! I kind of left before they did...um, Inuyasha and Kagome might be...um, somewhere." Miroku snuck up behind Sango and did something very Miroku-like. Sango slapped Miroku. "YOU PERV!" Mirkou rubbed his cheek. "Hey, what did I do?" Alyse crossed her arms. "You were being...well...you."

"You were touching my a** again you perv!" Sango was about ready to hit Miroku with her boomerang.

"I'm sorry, the temptation though is-"

"Listen just stop doing that okay?" * * * * *

Kaida came to in time to see Sesshomaru disappear into the forest. She followed him to a big cliff, where she sat and spied on him until he said:

"You know, I can tell you are there."

She shyly stepped towards him. "Hey Sesshy, what happened while I was out?"

"That, young fox, is none of your concern." His voice became oddly cold, and he continued staring out over the edge of the cliff.

"But, I-"

"Kaida," He told her. "You need to leave private matters stay that way." He stepped off the cliff and disappeared.

"Fine." She grumbled. "I'll just ask Alyse."* * * * *

Kaida ran into the scene, jumping up and down. "ALYSE ALYSE ALYSE! What did I miss?"

Alyse glared. "You missed nothing! Nothing at all" Kaida paled a bit. "Okay..."

Sango was thinkin but then she said "Hmm… we still need to find Kagome and InuYasha...and Shippo"

"I saw them back there a ways." Kaida pointed over her shoulder. "Apparently they are discussing what happened last night."

"Thanks." Sango and Miroku ran off in that direction, leaving the two friends alone.

"So…" Kaida said. "Anything interesting happen while I was passed out?"

"It's none of your business!" Alyse told her. Then, a bit more quietly she added: "Besides, it didn't mean anything…"

"I heard that. What doesn't mean anything?" Kaida took a bite of a fruit she had found, ears twitching.

"Nothing…"

Kaida made a wall of fire surround Alyse. "You are not going ANYWHERE until you tell me."

"Well, he kind of kissed me…"

Kaida almost choked on the fruit. "He what?

There was silence for a moment, and then a scream emanated from the tiny Kitsune that even those far away could hear.

"!" Kaida started freaking out.

"Shut up, Kaida! And drop the fire wall already! I am boiling!"

"Oops." Kaida let the fire wall down and was silent for a second before she resumed her squealing.

Alyse grabbed the back of Kaida's shirt and began dragging her back towards the village. "If you're going to keep squealing, I will tape your mouth shut."

Kaida settled down a bit. "How was it? Was it amazing?"

"I don't know! I was too shocked to notice anything!" Alyse ground her teeth. "Drop it will ya? Didn't you hear what I said before? It didn't mean anything, to him or to me."'

Kaida giggled. "No wonder he wouldn't talk to me very much- prolly embarrassed about kissing a human..."

Alyse let go of Kaida's shirt and hit her on the head. "I said drop...wait, you talked to him?"

Kaida rolled her eyes. "Duh. Why else would I be in a daze? He's smoking hot."

"Why would you do that?" Alyse dropped her head. "Kaida, this is a mess."

Kaida shrugged. "Hey, he won't admit it, but you may be the first human he truly likes."

"He doesn't like me, Kaida. And I don't like him. He's rude and arrogant and selfish and cocky..."

"You need to work on lying, Alyce. I can tell you like him." Kaida took another bite. "I'm jealous of you."

"Jealous? Why? Because the almighty Sesshomaru kissed me? Well I wished he hadn't!" Alyse turned away to keep her tears from showing. "I wish I'd never met that...that mutt!"

Kaida pondered that for a moment, then shrugged. "I'm still jealous. Do you realize how long I have been trying to get him to notice me, let alone- Oh..." Kaida trailed off, looking into the woods in horror.

"Kaida?" Alyse sniffed and wiped her eyes. "Kaida, what's wrong?"

Kaida saw a black haired girl vanish into the trees. "Uh oh... we have to find InuYasha, NOW!"

"What? Kaida? What's..never mind. He's in the village!" ALyse grabbed Kaida's hand and they ran back towards Kaede's hut.

Kaida darted inside. "Lady Kaede- Where is InuYasha?" She looked around the hut, seeing everyone but him.

ALyse bent over, trying to catch her breath. "Kaida? What's...wrong?"

"I'm not sure where he went." Kaede said. "Whats wrong?"

Kaida was pale. "I saw Kikyo in the forest..." she panted hard. "Have to... find him..." She darted back out.

Kagome tensed. "Kikyo? But, it's not...possible."

"Whose Kikyo?"

Kagome got to her feet and ran out as well.

"Kaede, who is Kikyo?" Alyse asked again. Kaede was pale. "My sister."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kagome caught up to Kaida. "Are you sure it was Kikyo you saw?" Kaida nodded. "Unless you were randomly wandering the forest just now in a different outfit..." "But...that can't be possible. She died!" "She still haunts the earth, Kagome!" Kaida stopped at the bridge. In the distance she could see InuYasha meditating or... something. "InuYasha!" Inuyasha turned and looked over at Kagome and Kaida. "Hey." Kaida ran over to him. "I saw Kikyo." Inuyasha's eyes went wide. "You..what?" Kaida nodded. "Come on, lets go back to Kaede's hut and-" Kaida trailed off, looking farther off. "Kaida, what is-" InuYasha followed her gaze to the edge of the forest, where he saw Kikyo step out.

"Hello, Inuyasha." All three people froze. Kikyo ignored the others and walked toward InuYasha. "Do not look so surprised. You knew my soul has wandered the Earth for so long..." Kaida looked at her. "Kikyo... what do you need?" "Need? I don't need anything," Kikyo said, never once looking at Kaida. "I simply wished to see Inuyasha once more." InuYasha stared at her in a trance. "Kikyo..." Kagome shielded her face, trying to hide her tears. "Hello, Inuyasha. It has been a while."

"Oh brother..." Kagome looked away. "Kikyo..." "Is that all you can say?' Kagome snapped. Kaida nudged Kagome and motioned to be quiet. "I... I miss you, Kikyo..." InuYasha said Kikyo smiled. "No, you don't. You have Kagome. I only came to say good-bye." "Goodbye...?" Kaida rolled her eyes. "I am leaving this place...for good this time. I will not be returning here." Kagome quietly muttered: "Yesssssssss..." This proved to be quite amusing to the both of them, sending both her and the Kitsune into fits of giggling. "Wha...what do you mean?" InuYasha stuttered, paying the two girls behind him no heed. "I mean what I said. I am...moving on I guess you'd call it." Kagome and Kaida high fived silently Kikyo kissed Inuyasha's cheek. "Good-bye." She then vanished in a burst of light. Kagome jumped for joy, celebrating the fact Kikyo was gone for good this time. Then she saw InuYasha, dejected looking, still staring at the ground where Kikyo had stood only seconds before. She walked over and hugged InuYasha.

"It's okay." She told her. "I'm sorry, InuYasha." Inuyasha brushed her off. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. We should be getting back." Kagome and Kaida watched him walking off. Kaida nudged Kagome. "Hey." "I'm fine. He's right. We should be getting back." Kagome said, smiling a little. Kaida shrugged and ran to catch up with Kitten ears, jumping up and grabbing hold of his ears. "Hey! Get off of me!"

Kaida laughed and rubbed his ear. "Aw... poor puppy..." "Kaida, let him go," Alyse said, stepping out from the trees. "He's been through a lot." "Aw.." Kaida let go, receiving a blow to the head from InuYasha. "Hey, mutt! Don't hit her either! That's my job!" "Ow..." Kaida rubbed her head and looked at Kagome. "Can I hit him back, please?" She nodded. "Have at it." Kaida jumped up on his shoulders and started hitting him on the top of his head. "Hey! Cut it out!" InuYasha said, trying to buck Kaida off his back. Kaida grabbed his ears and held on tight. Alyse laughed. "You look like you're in a rodeo, Kaida!" Kaida held on tight to the beads with one hand and hit him with the other. "WOOOOOHOOOOO!" "Ride 'em cowgirl!" Alyse shouted while laughing. She hadn't even noticed that Kagome had gone back to Kaede's "Get. Off. Of. ME!'" InuYasha still could not get the little Kitsune off. Alyse was rolling on the ground laughing now. Kaida felt her grip slip off the beads and she flew off and hit a tree hard. Alyse stopped laughing. "Kaida!" she got to her feet and ran over to her friend. "You okay?" Kaida managed to get up. "Ow, that hurt..." "Kaida! You're bleeding!" Alyse looked at the cut on the back of Kaida's head where she had hit it on a sharp rock on her way down. "I'm fine. It'll heal." Kaida walked over to InuYasha and set his hair on fire. "AAA!" He ran and dunked his head in the river. When he finally brought his head back out, he realized it had been an illusion, and his hair was not burned at all. Just soaking wet. "Hey! What was that for?" Inuyasha demanded. "What do you think, Kitten ears?" She grumbled, stumbling back towards the hut. Alyse glared at InuYasha. "Way to go, mutt." InuYasha just looked at her. "What?" Alyse clenched her fists. "I know all about Kikyo. I know how you hurt Kagome. I know it all." InuYasha looked away. "Look at me, Inuyasha!" Alyse lashed out at him. She wrapped her hands around his throat. "You're just like normal guys back in my time. You men treat girls as toys! You think we're interchangeable!" InuYasha tried to pry her hands off his throat. "Can't... breathe..." Her eyes began to glow white and her skin became as cold as ice. "Good! Maybe know you'll feel the same pain we feel!" InuYasha tried again to push her away, but in vain. "Help me..." Kaida stopped and looked back.* * * * *

Sango tensed. "I feel a demonic Aura." Miroku got up and grabbed his staff. "Let's go find what it is." Sango nodded and grabbed her gear. "If we find Kaida, she might be able to help."

"Lets go."

Some part of Alyse was able to reach through the haze. She forced herself to release InuYasha. "Go! Now! I can't..." she turned and ran off before the demon could take over again. Kaida helped InuYasha up. "You okay?" Inuyasha rubbed his throat. "Something's wrong...with Alyse..." "I noticed." Kaida pulled him in the direction she went. "Let's go find her." He nodded and grabbed Tetsiga. * * * * *

Alyse ran into the woods and eventually into a clearing. Ice spread through the clearing as she felt the demon started to take over once more. She curled up and started to cry, her tears freezing as they rolled down her cheeks.

Alyse felt a hand on her shoulder. "Calm Down, Alyse." Alyse looked up at the person standing behind her. "G-go away… I don't want to talk to anyone, especially you." She realized Kimiko was starting to take over her speech as well. She squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to lash out and hurt him. The demon shook his head and kept his hand on her shoulder. "Calm down. I know you can hear me Alyse. Push away the Demon and calm down."

"Shut up!" Her control slipped slightly and she clawed at Sesshomaru. "Why do you care?" She struggled to regain control. She couldn't hurt him! Unfortunately, Kimiko could, and would if Alyse didn't stop her. "Sesshomaru- go. Hurry, before I hurt you." She whispered. Sesshomaru was silent for a moment, then leaned down and whispered something in her ear. Something he told her not to repeat. And what he said made Alyce's heart stop. The demon lost its grip on her.

She fell forward, clinging to Sesshomaru's shirt to keep herself upright. He caught her and held her tightly to him, still remaining silent.

"S-Sesshomaru..." She looked up at him. "Thank you." Then she fainted and went limp in his arms just as InuYasha and the others arrived. InuYasha's face: 0_0 Kaida fainted. Sango stared. "Sesshomaru? What are you doing here?" "I was helping our young friend here." He still held on to her. "The demon was trying to take possession of her again."

(A/N: In the original copy, I accidentally said: "She still held on to her." I hope Lord Sesshomaru will forgive me... I did not mean to make that typo, and I would prefer to stay alive.)

InuYasha growled. "How do we know you're not the one that did this?" The demon raised an eyebrow. "I guess you can't help but think I would do this. But let me tell you- I saw the harm you did to Kaida only a few minutes ago. You are not innocent of anything." Inuyasha raised his sword. "Don't try and compare us! Besides, that wasn't my fault!" His brother made no move towards him- he just closed his eyes and held tightly onto Alyse. The scene was actually quite beautiful. That majestically amazing demon holding the beautiful young human girl. The sun setting in the background, the forest surrounding them. Unfortunately, this moment was ruined by Miroku.

Sango punched him. "Lecherous monk!" InuYasha still watched his brother closely, hand hovering above tetsaiga. He didn't trust Sesshomaru at all, and he was absolutely sure this was all his fault somehow. Alyse moaned and opened her eyes. "InuYasha?" Sesshomaru opened his eyes and breathed out a sigh of relief. _She survived it again- amazing._ Alyse looked around Sesshomaru's arm. "Uh… Inuyasha? Put your sword away." She looked around a bit. "And...where's Kaida?" "She fainted again." InuYasha said, still keeping his eyes on Sesshomaru. "What else is new?"

Alyse looked down. "Kaida! Wake up will ya?"

Kaida groaned and looked up. "Alyse, I envy you more than ever right now…" She told her, eyes wide.

It was then she noticed she was still in Sesshomaru's arms.

He looked down at her and smiled slightly. "You alright now?" Her face went bright red and she pulled out of his arms. "I'm, uh, fine." Kaida fell over again.

He let go of her and stood up once more. "Be more careful, okay?" He told her gently. "I can't be around to stop it all the time." "Thanks again for helping me. So, um, I guess I'll see you around..." "Yes, of course. Goodbye, Alyse." Sesshomaru nodded and walked away into the woods again. Alyse walked over to her friends in a daze. She knelt beside her friend. "Kaida, wake up." The little fox sat up and rubbed her head, ignoring the bit of blood still oozing out of it. "Oof."

"Are you okay? You hit your head pretty hard." "Yeah, I'll be fine." Kaida looked around. "Where did Sexy-Shomaru go?" InuYasha growled at her. "Kaida…"

Alyse chose to ignore that particular nickname. "He left just a second ago. But don't worry, he'll be back so you can swoon over him as much as you want." "Yay!" Kaida grinned. "Now, what did I miss this time?"

"He just told me something, that's all. But I can't tell anyone else! Sesshy said so." Kaida rolled her eyes. "Fine. But you are telling me later." "I can't! He told me not to! Besides, I might have heard him wrong…" Kaida put her ear near Alyse' face. "What do you think he said? Won't tell."

"No! I- I can't…" "Please tell this poor, injured Kitsune..." She looked at her sadly. Alyse pushed her face away. "You are so nosy... I'll... tell you when HE'S not around." She pointed at Inuyasha, InuYasha looked slightly annoyed. "Hey? What did I do this time?" "Sit boy!" Kagome yelled. Alyse laughed. "Thanks Kagome!" Kagome gave her two thumbs up.

Alyse took Kaida's hand. "Come on. Let's go... have a girl talk." Alyse pulled Kaida out of the clearing and under the cover of the trees. Kaida grinned. "So? What did he say?" "Um, something that vaguely sounded like... Like 'I like you' or… 'I love you' or something along those lines..." Kaida's squeal was so loud it made Miroku jump and knock into Sango. He reached out to regain his balance, not realizing just where he had put his hand until it was too late.

"Miroku!" Sango slapped him. "As if it wasn't bad enough with you touching my butt!" "I swear I didn't mean to this time…"

Alyse clamped her hand over Kaida's mouth. "Hush! Not so loud!" Kaida smiled. "Sorry." She was silent for a second, then quietly freaked out. "!"

"Okay, first, I couldn't understand any of that. Second, take a deep breath. You're acting like he proposed or something." She blushed. "Actually, I think he just said it to shock me so much it banished the demon." Kaida winked. "I dunno... You didn't see him... I did- well, before I passed out. The way he was cradling you in his arms… I think he really does- Oh my gosh, Sesshy likes a Human... so weird…"

Alyse shrugged. "Well...maybe. We'll just have to see how things play out, you know." She gave Kaida a smile. "Who knows. Maybe your stalking will win him over in the end."' Kaida passed out again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It had been three days since this had all happened. InuYasha had finally allowed Alyse to be part of their group- on the condition that if she tried to kill him again he could knock her out.

Sango had agreed to train Alyse to become a demon slayer. She really enjoyed this, especially when she got to practice techniques out on InuYasha…

Kaida, on the other hand, decided to spend her time hanging out with Miroku and Shippo. They were the fun ones usually. They got in all sorts of trouble, all of it usually caused by Shippo and Kaida.

As time went on, Alyse got closer and closer to the others, even InuYasha. She didn't go back to the future much. It helped that she had been going to a boarding school so her parents didn't wonder about her disappearing. In fact, she only went back for supplies like first aid, candy bars, etc.

Alyse smiled and popped a Cheeto into her mouth. "Hey, Kaida?"

"Yeah?" Kaida asked, staring into a deep river.

"What's it like being a demon?"

"Eh, its pretty cool. But hard to explain what it is like really..." Kaida shrugged. "I get to live a bit longer than humans, and I get sweet powers. But," She said, plunging her feet in the water. "I'm just a Kitsune." She looked over at Alyse. "What is it like being a human?"

Alyse laughed. "Honestly, it sucks sometimes. We're so fragile, so easy to kill." she took her hair in her hands and began to braid it. "I hate having to rely on InuYasha and you and Shippo to protect me. I feel so useless. But it's not all bad." She looked at Kaida. "I do admit, I wish I had your awesome fire powers."

Kaida grinned. "I'm special. Haha..." Kaida leapt into the water suddenly and emerged with a fish. "Look what I caught!"

Seeing Kaida holding onto a fish made Alyse laugh. "Looks like we're having fish for dinner."

Kaida threw it onto land and hit it on the head with a rock to kill it. "Yay! I'm gonna see what else I find!" She dove back in. Alyse watched as Kaida reappeared from the water time and time again with a fish.

Then Kaida came up with a small red box. "Hey, I found something!" She tried to open it. "It's locked. It looks like it's made of stone." "Huh. I wounder what that could be." Alyse helped Kaida back onto land and took the box from her. She took a bobby pin out of her hair and tried to use it to pick the lock.

Kaida pulled herself on land and started wringing her hair out. "Well? Any luck?"

Alyse finally gave up after she threw the fifth broken bobby pin into the river. "I can't open it. And we shoudln't take it back to the camp- InuYasha would just end up hurting himself trying to open this thing."

Kaida nodded, holding back laughter at the image of InuYasha trying to open it with the Tetsaiga. She picked it up and stuffed it in her pocket. "Maybe if we find Sesshy..." she teased. Alyse punched her arm playfully and took back the box. "Soooo not happening." Alyse looked up at the sky and thought. "Lets see, who do we know who could open this thing?"

Kaida tried hitting it with flames. After one hit it glowed and turned white. "Ooo!"

Alyse nearly dropped the box. "Kaida...what did you do to it?" "Iunno." She hit it again and it turned yellow. She watched as it turned a different color with each blast of fire. "Thats it! Maybe Totosai knows how to open it!" Kaida shrugged. "Maybe." She shot another flame. "Well, it's worth a try, isn't it? Question is. how do we find him?" "Ask InuYasha. He might know." Kaida shot another flame and it turned purple. "This is fun..." "Are you kidding? Kitten Ears would never..." her voice trailed off when the lid flew open. "Well...that was weird..." Kaida looked inside and found a small blue ball. "Its pretty..." "Are you kidding me? This super tightly locked box was holding a ball?" She picked it up and tossed it and caught it. "Can I keep it?" "Yeah, go ahead." Alyse said, putting the box in her bag. "Come on. we should get the fish ready for dinner." Kaida nodded and looked down at herself. "Huh. I dried fast." She slipped the ball in her pocket and grabbed the fish.* * * * * The sun had set long ago, but neither Alyse or Kaida could sleep.

Kaida was sitting under a tree throwing the ball in the air and watching how pretty it looked when it had moonlight streaming through it. Alyse, meanwhile, was sitting by the river she and Kaida had been at earlier that day. The box glowed under the light of her fashlight. "It doesn't make sense. Why would a ball be worth locking up and throwing in a river?" "Maybe its really expensive." Kaida said, studying it closely. "We could have Sesshy look at it..." Kaida grinned and started daydreaming. "No. I don't want Sesshomaru to know about this thing. "She noticed kaida had gone off on one of her fangirl daydreams. "Kaida? Snap out of it!" "Why don't you?" Kaida put it in her pocket. "Maybe he'll give it to you as a present." "Think about it. What if it has some...hidden power or something? If we can figure out what that thing is, maybe we can use it...besides, I don't want any presents from him."

"You really suck at lying."

"Shut up." Alyse blushed a bit. "Anyway, he hasn't shown his face since I went all demon and tried to kill Inuyasha." "He might be embarrassed about liking a human..." Kaida grinned again. "And you know you would love a present from him." "Lets get back to the topic at hand. The ball, Kaida. Not mine and Sesshomaru's lack of a relationship, but the mysterious blue ball." "Yours and Sesshomaru's lack of relationship?" Kaida grinned. "Focus Kaida! The ball! We're talking about the ball!"

"The relationship!"

"THE BALL." Alyse sighed and flipped the box over in her hands. "The thing that makes me wonder is why did fire open it?" "Iunno. Maybe it was meant for me!" Kaida grinned. "Maybe." She sighed again and she lay down on a bed of leaves. "Well, I don't think we're gonna solve this mystery tonight." Kaida closed her eyes and laughed. "I bet InuYasha is asleep... I'm gonna bug him..." She got up and stalked away. Alyse stayed by the river and looked at the stars. * * * * * Kaida snuck up on InuYasha from behind, seeing him lounging in another tree. She snuck up behind him all quiet-like, and the only noise was when she accidenlty stepped on a twig. InuYasha's ears perked up when he heard the snap. Kaida saw the movement and hid behind the tree quickly, just as he was looking around. "Huh, I must be hearing things." He settled back against the trees and yawned. Kaida slowly and quietly climbed up the trunk, came around, and sat on InuYasha's stomach quickly. "Hi Kitten ears!" She said. "What the...Kaida! What do you think you're doing? I'm trying to sleep here!" "I'm not tired!" Kaida bounced up and down. "And I have a question!" "Well...what...is...it?" He growled, coughing every time she bounced. Kaida grinned. "Why can't you be as sexy as your brother?" Inuyasha growled and hit Kaida on her head. "Shut up will you?" "Haha! He is and You know it!" Kaida bounced again, harder this time, and was in the air before coming down. Alyse came into camp and saw Kaida jumping on Inuyasha. "Kaida...what are you doing?" "I'm taunting Kitten ears!" She stopped to grin. "More like crushing him." "Nuh uh!" Kaida leaned over and rubbed his ears. As she leaned over, the blue ball fell out of her pocket and hit the ground Alyse jumped forward and picked up the ball before InuYasha could see. It pulsed in her hand. _Weird… _She thought.

Kaida yawned and curled up on InuYasha's stomach and immediately fell asleep. Her Tail lay over her like a blanket.

"Oh great…" InuYasha groaned. Alyse frowned and looked at Inuyasha. "Leave her be. She'll be asleep for the rest of the night. I... I'm going for a walk." She turned and walked back into the forest, the ball still pulsing in her hand. InuYasha sighed and just looked at the sleeping Kitsune. He tried to sit up without spilling her off the tree, but he was stuck. "Great." he muttered. "Just great."* * * * *

Alyse waited till she was a few minutes away from the camp and opened her hand. The ball was glowing with a brilliant light in her palm. "What the..." The ball pulshed once more and suddenly everyone of Alyse' senses sharpened. She could even hear the thoughts of her friends back at camp. Kaida was dreaming about Sesshomaru and InuYasha... InuYasha was thinking about how to get back at her… Miroku was slowly moving his hand towards Sango… Sango was dreaming about her brother… Shippo was dreaming of cheese… Kilala was dreaming of Sango… "What the...what's going on?" Alyse fell to the ground and the ball fell from her hands. As soon as the ball left her hand, the voices vanished and her senses returned to normal. * * * * *

Kaida smiled and snuggled into InuYasah. InuYasha's face was classic. "Kaida!" Alyse grabbed the ball and ran back to camp. "Kaida! Wake up!" Kaida rolled over. She was out. "Oh please, yes wake up..." InuYasha agreed "Inuyasha, trying jumping on her this time. You wanted a way to get back at her, now's your chance." "HOW CAN I JOUMP ON HER IF A AM UNDER HER?" He yelled. Then he looked at her, confused. "And how did you know that?" InuYasha went quiet. Alyse swallowed nervously. "Oh silly me! I wasn't thinking! Of course you can't jump on her! She's has you pinned!" She laughed a little to loud. InuYasha glared at her. "Oh well..." He shifted to be comfortable. "I'm gonna sleep and kill her later." "Okay. Good night. And...have pleasant dreams." Alyse took a seat near the fire.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Alyse was standing under InuYasha's tree. "Kaida...are you awake yet?" Kaida muttered and opened her eyes. "Kaida... We need to talk."

"About your lack of relationship with Sesshy?" "NO." Alyse up and looked around camp. "Where'd everyone go" Kaida sat up. InuYasha was still asleep even with her sitting on him. "Well, here's one." "Sango and Miroku are gone. So is Shippo...huh, weird."' Kaida shook InuYasha a bit. "Wake up, kitten ears!" InuYasha grabbed her throat. "Inuyasha! Let her go!" InuYasha glared at her. "Kaida..." He growled. Then he let her go. "Whatever."

"You're in an awfully bad mood today." "I didn't sleep well." InuYasha propped his head up with his arm. "Hey! Fangirl! Move it a little!" Kaida scooted off of him. InuYasha sat up. Kaida sat on his lap. InuYasha facepalmed. "Seriously?"

The kitsune giggled a little. "Kaida, we need to talk...alone." "Aw..." Kaida leapt down and surrounded InuYasha in walls of fire. "I'll be right back!" She walked after Alyse. "Why did you trap him like that?" "Cuz he won't follow us! And cuz I wanna tease him more." Alyse nodded. "Well, anyway, why you guys were sleeping...something weird happened. "What?" "The... ball thingy began to glow and pulse and I... I could hear peoples thoughts." "Really?" Kaida looked slightly worried. "Maybe we should show Sessy..." "No! That's not an option. You will not go to Sesshomaru, got it?" The ball pulsed in Alyse's pocket. Kaida looked at her. "Okay..." Alyse blinked. "What? You're actually listening to me? You never do that..." Kaida shrugged. "I don't want you to flip out and freeze me or something." "Oh..." Alyse looked down. "I didn't even think about that. If I'd lost my temper..." Alyse reached into her pocket and handed the ball back to Kaida. "Anyway, that's yours. But be careful with it. I'm still not sure why it was glowing or why I could hear thoughts or any of that. So, promise me you won't do anything reckless." Kaida looked at it with worry. "Nah, you can hold it." She handed it back. "Are you sure? You wanted it so much yesterday." "No... Its fine..." Kaida started thinking. "I lost it once already- I'll let you hold onto it for me, Okay?" Alyse sighed and put it in her pocket. "Yeah, alright. I'll hold onto it for you." She looked up at her friend. "So… do you like Inuyasha? As in, do you have any romantic feelings towards him?" "I like him. Not as fangilry liking as I do Sesshy, but I like him. But Kagome would kill me..." Kaida smirked. Alyse laughed. "Yeah, I guess she would. I shouldn't have even asked. it's none of my business weather you are interested in him or not." "I need to get back at you now. You like Sessy huh?" Alyse shook he rhead. "You are obssessed with me and him!" Kaida nodded. "More of him than you- no offence" "None taken. Yeah, I like him. But everything is happening so quickly. It's kind of hard to sort through all the emotions he stirs up in me, you know?" "I see." Kaida grinned. "I think he likes you." "You keep saying that." ALyse sat down and leaned against a tree. "He's kissed me and he's told me he likes me… but what if he's just curious? Both his brother and his Father loved humans girls. Maybe I'm just an experiment or something..." "I think he is just embarrassed cuz he always goes on and on to InuYasha and all of us that liking Humans is a weakness and now suddenly he really likes one." Kaida grinned bigger. "You're way to optomistic, you know that right?" Alyse smiled a little." "I know- Thats why i'm awesome." Kaida leaned against a tree. "Again, you didn't see Sesshy when we found him holding you." "I fainted, of course I didn't see it." Alyse laughed. "But let me tell you. the fur he wears, it sure in soft!" Kaida giggled. "I wish I could feel it... I'm jealous now... But yeah he was very calm and he had his eyes closed and he was just holding you it was kind of cute."

"I think you're reading way to much into this stuff." ALyse smiled. "Hey- maybe we can use some fox magic to make you look like me so Sesshomaru will hold you next time." Kaida sqealed then stopped. "Oh... I can't do that though... " "Why not?"

"Well... I don't have that power unfortunately..." "But Shippo does," Alyse winked. "But would shippo do that for me?" Kaida looked skeptical "He will if I bribe him with 'ninja' snacks." Alyse smiled a little. "Plus, it will help me prove something. If he hugs you when you look like me..well, I can find out his true feelings. And you get to snuggle with Sesshomaru!" "Sweet!" Kaida said. "I like this plan already! Lets go find Shippo!" "Cool!" They got up and soon found Shippo by the river with Sango and Mirkou. Kaida walked up to Shippo. "Hey Shippo! Do me a favor?" Shippo looked up at Kaida. "Uh.. hi. Whats up?" Alyse smiled. "We want you to make us look like each other! You know. make me look like Kaida and make Kaida look like me!" Shippo shrugged. "Okay, I guess." Alyse pet his head. "You rock little man!" Kaida squealed. "Yayz I'm goona-" she stopped. "Never mind. "Kaida, whats wrong?" "Nothin I was gonna say yes I'm gonna be Alyse..." _The last thing we need is anyone knowing our plot..._(A/N: This is the point at which I randomly decided to tell Meg over chat: "Any hour Sessy is on TV IS a godly hour". Just thought you might like to know. ) Shippo rubbed his hands together. There was a burst of white smoke. "Did it work?" Kaida/Alyse grinned. "Yup! WOOOHOOO!" Alyse/Kaida began playing with her tail. "This is so weird..." Kaida/Alyse felt her hair. "You think that is weird..." Alyse/Kaida played with her ears. She motioned to Kaida/Alyse, and the two of them started walking away. Once they were out of earshot she said: "Anyway, how do we get Sesshomaru to come here? "Well, lets just go find him. He shouldn't be too far…" "Alright. Let's go." They linked arms and started walking. "So we just walk until we find him?" Kaida/Alyse shrugged. "Well, we should walk towards the cliff- I usually find him there." She lead her towards the cliff and, surely enough, there he was- just looking over the edge. Kaida/Alyse kind of... hid behind a tree controlling her fangirlyness.

Alyse/Kaida shook her head. _Time to act like Kaida…_ She let out a ear splitting scream. "Oh my gosh! Sessy it's you!" Kaida/Alyse facepalmed. _I'm going to get her for that mockery… _She swore to herself. Out loud though she said: "Shut up, Fangirl! He's gonna hear us!" "I already have." Alyse/Kaida swooned. "Sessy!" She ran forward to hug him. "I love you!" Kaida/Alyse facepalmed again. _Don't oversell it..._ She thought. Sesshomaru looked at Alyse/Kaida in amusement, then at Kaida/Alyse with equal amusement. Alyse/Kaida realized how ridiculous she was acting and pretended to fan-girl faint. _Go, Kaida, now is your chance!_ Kaida/Alyse walked up to Sesshomaru. "Hey, Um, I was wondering..." "Yes?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice practically pouring with amusement. "Um... what exactly did you mean when you told me you liked me?" "Silly Kitsune, I didn''t tell you I liked you- I told Alyse." He smirked. Alyse/Kaida tensed. _What are you asking? You're supposed to hug him! That's what you wanted..._ She didn't move. _How did he..how did he figure out? _She thought. He sighed. "I suppose you came wanting a hug?" Kaida/Alyse blushed. "Maybe...?" Sesshomaru looked at her, still smiling. "Well, fine then. Come here..." Kaida/Alyse almost died right there." ALyse/Kaida got to her knees and stared at him. _He's really going to hug her?_ She ran over and Sesshomaru kind of gave her a half hug, then Kaida/Alyse fainted. "Now, Alyse, why did you come?" Alyse looked up at Sesshomaru. "You really hugged her." He shook his head. "No, that was a half hug. This is a real hug." He knelt down and embraced Alyse tightly. Alyse froze. "Sesshomaru..." she buried her face in Sessy's fluff and wrapped her arms around him. He closed his eyes. "Now, Alyse, was there anything you wanted in coming here?"

Alyse nodded. "I wanted to ask you... Why me? Why do you like me if humans are weakness? I know I'm weak and I know I rely too much on those around me to protect me. So why do you... Why have you chosen me?" "You are stronger than most Humans." He told her. "You survived two violent possessions in a row. That is hard to do. And, well, I guess I may have inherited a soft spot for humans as well." "Yes but, had you chosen a demon, you wouldn't have to worry about protecting them or about them become possessed when angry. With me, those are constant things." "Alyse, have you not noticed, the demon changed you. You have it's powers, even though you don't know how to use them yet. And I think it is better you are human- becoming possessed when angry is far better." She looked up at him. "What do you mean? Becoming possessed when angry is better?" "You can at least break out of it. It's harder for demons." he laughed a bit. "I should know." "I can only break out of it when...wait. What do you mean, you know?" "Well, for one, I am a demon..." He smiled. "Second, I've been around long enough to know. Besides, look at InuYasha- when he is mad , it is hard to calm him down. And he's only Half Demon."

"What does this make me? If the demon is still inside of me...am I a half breed?" "No, you are still human, just... well... you in a way are actually a demon." "A demon? But, I wasn't born a demon. And I am still human...I'm like Naraku..." "No, You are not like Naraku. You are much more human." "But what if I lose myself? What if the demon takes over and I... I don't want to hurt anyone..."

He held her tighter. "I will make sure you don't." "Sessohmaru." She rested her head on his shoulder. "I...care for you a lot." Sesshomaru remained silent for a moment, then kissed her cheek. "I feel the same." Alyse blushed. "You realize everyone is going to flip if they find out you've fallen for a lowly human girl." He laughed a bit. "I would never hear the end of it from InuYasha..."

She smiled. "Neither would I. He'd go on and on about how evil you are..." "And how I'm probably lying..." He smiled back. "My brother is so stubborn..." "Yeah, but he's loyal too. Besides, you could be lying. You have an excellent poker face."

"True, but if I was lying, would I not have killed you by now?"

She thought about that for a moment. "I guess you are right." She leaned against him again, feeling his heartbeat through his chest.

"Alyse?"

"Yes?" She felt him lift her away slightly so he could look in her eyes again.

"Alyse, I swear I will always protect you, forever." His eyes were serious, yet gentle. "I will keep you safe for as long as I can. I promise."

She embraced him again. "Thank you." She whispered.


End file.
